


[Podfic] Poetry and folk songs

by Hananobira



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Malika tries to remember some poetry.





	[Podfic] Poetry and folk songs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poetry and folk songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865310) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
All my love to the ALPA mods!

Thanks to Melime for permission to post.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865310>  
Length: 00:01:09

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Awesome%20Ladies/Poetry.mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Awesome%20Ladies/Poetry.m4b) (2 MB)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
